


Roomates With The Heir

by MultiFandomPlanet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Gay Togami Byakuya, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Naegami, Naegiri - Freeform, Other, Roommates, Shipping, Togami Byakuya Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomPlanet/pseuds/MultiFandomPlanet
Summary: Makoto Naegi has been an average, normal teenager for his entire life. So when he was accepted into the famous Hope's Peak Academy, his entire body filled with shock. He's surprised how a normal student could e accepted into a school like that; as an ultimate. Well, only as an 'Ultimate Lucky Student.' Which didn't seem as interesting as everyone else's names and talents on the online threads. He was hardly comparable to all of them.He arrives to the school and gets started, meeting students, making friends, and learning apparently that living on campus is required. This is an okay rule for him at first. Then he learns of his roommate that will be with him for his learning. The famous, arrogant, and stubborn Togami heir, Byakuya. Soon enough, Makoto starts to learn more secrets about the heir, especially when random threatening notes start arriving at the students' doors.All being truths, fears, and deepest secrets. Will the students last?(This is an Au ((Of sorts)) and is based if the killing game didn't start but was rather a story of students being trapped inside. Very roughly based on the Despair arc of the anime?)
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (NOTES)  
> This a mature story! And another LGBT+ story at that! And I am not sure of the characters ages (besides Hiro's) so it's a bit of a guess.!
> 
> !This does not belong to me! This is a fanfiction and belongs to all the people on Danganronpa

Chapter One: The New School, Hope's Peak.

p>Makoto stood at the huge school front. The building stood at the height of his hometown of Tokyo. Well, more like home city more or less.

He stared up and down the building, his hazel eyes searching the huge structure. It was tall, much more tall than any building in his region. It probably was the tallest, he could say. At the top of the building, the logo was plastered, bearing the schools name and symbol. He thought it represented the name well.

Makoto held his small backpack over his shoulder. He thought bringing some things for the first day would be fit. Even if it was just his phone, his phone accessories and some small notebooks, if they be for school or to sketch while he's in the welcoming class, or whatever he had to attend as an introduction when he arrived. 'What am I expecting for this thing? Will it be proper? Fancy? This school is for true ultimates after all.'

True Ultimates. The term he used for what he considered students with real talent. That, of course would be excluding him. He got into the school by pure luck, that's what it even said on the letter.

Plain black letters written on a small letter. It wasn't talent, it was luck. Just luck.

Gripping the letter between his fingers, he started into the gate, a large and substantially tall black gate moved as he pushed it with his hand. In his incoming path was a small path leading up to two big doors. He blinked. It was all still pristine. The big brown building still looked clean in his now closer view. Makoto kept on.

At the doors, he stopped. Was it worth it to go in? When he was just a normal kid having no purpose? Well...his family would be impressed. Going to Hope's Peak was a guarantee for success Rumors from a thread online told him that fact. He even knew some of the Ultimates that he would meet there. Ultimate Pop Sensation, Ultimate Fanfic Creator, Ultimate Baseball Star among many others. They all sounded like professionals, but weren't they just high school students?

Makoto took a breath, a deep breath would help him relax, right?

Pulling the door open, he immediately slipped inside before the heavy door closed on him. When it did he looked around. A cork-board on the wall having a bunch of colorful posters. Most were from clubs, some (possibly) related to the Ultimates. Swimming club, book club. He walked through the clean and empty entry room. It was echoing as he stepped with his usually quiet sneakers. The ceiling had a chandelier even. 'Wow..this really is a rich school..'

Pillers held the ceiling up, they even looked polished. Makoto laid a hand on the cold surface. 'Should I not be touching anything?' Would it get him in trouble if he did? He quickly removed his hands and brushed them against his pant leg. 

He searched through the entryway briefly..until hearing a sudden beep near the corner closest to the door. He spun his head around. "Ahem..Ahem..Is this working?" A weird cheery voice spoke in question. A cough then followed up with more words. "Anyway, since all the students are in the building, and hopefully have searched around a bit, please head to the gym for the entrance ceremony."

'Entrance ceremony? I've just arrived..'

Well, he was late. By what..15 minutes? The school was 20 minutes away, and he already had enough trouble trying to wake up that morning. He was up until 2 am, searching threads and rumors on the school. It was all so much. Makoto shook his head from the overthinking, looking to a door he had noticed before. He hurried to it and opened it, heading to the gym. That is, if he could find it. And soon.

~~~

The boy searched for what seemed like an hour, the building was huge! Class rooms were everywhere, and so many rooms were locked, he couldn't look for a sort of map to tell where exactly to go. And not to mention, a weird red door crossed his path as he found the doors to the gym he had searched hard to find. The door looked like it had some sort of padding covering it. 'Teachers lounge? Even so it seems too fancy for a school..' He looked back at the door. 'Who am I kidding? A school like this? Of course there would be a door like that.'

Makoto stared at the giant wooden doors, clasping his fingers around the cold metal handle. He hated hesitating but it was hard when he was at such a prestigious school. What would be on the other side of the door? The students? The Ultimates? Or would it be a crowd, some sort of collection of teachers welcoming them to school?

Even at the door, he was still unsure. His shaking hand clapped on the door handle. His main worry: what was on the other side. 

Makoto took yet another deep inhale, blowing out his deep cool breath out of his pursed lips. Then, he gently started to pull at the heavy doors. 

First thing that hit his eyes as the doors started to move towards him was the bright white light of the gym. Most of the brightness was the sun from the outside reflecting on the shining floor. Or, what he assumed from his old middle school having the same irritating problem. 

Then the light finally subsided as his eyes began to get used to it, his focus soon made out many figures of many students. All standing in a big, tight clutter. He even started to see what they looked like. 

From what Makoto could count, there was 16 people standing in the clutter, all staring at the door where he was standing. 'But is this it? Only 16 of us? Surly there must be more.' He felt his expression morph to confusion instead of nervousness. 

Makoto was still in the door with everyone's gasps, that soon subsided as they all saw him and calmed down after knowing it was just a small, normal looking kid. They all looked so---polished compared to how he looked in front of them. A plain black blazer with a green hoodie underneath probably wasn't the best thing to wear to a school like that. Least of all on his first day. "Well?" A booming voice echoed off of the gym walls, directed towards him and snapping him back to the moment. "Are you coming in or what? We're all--impatient to start orientation." 

The voice was calm, kind of..blank. Makoto slipped through the door, like the voice said to. It shut silently behind him. He was now in a room full of Ultimates. Real Ultimates. He gulped and looked at all of them. They all looked colorful, eccentric. He slowly stepped closer to the large cluster of students. Finally, he saw where the voice had come from. 

A tall, actually very tall, blonde boy. His arms were crossed..he looked like he was thinking. His figure even looked concentrated. Wearing a suit with a green cross tie, and even with the added glasses. He looked so--

"Why not take a picture?" The figure spoke to him. Arms were crossed even tighter across his chest. He stood in front of Makoto. 'Why is he in front of me? Why is he even talking to..?' With a shaking of his head, Makoto stuffed his already shaking hands into his pockets. "S-sorry about that..I was just wondering who had talked to me..earlier..at the door." 

The blonde boy made a small snort, then treaded off to the front of the stage. "Well since you're finally here..we can start orientation." 

The mic suddenly made a few clicks before a voice came on. A different voice. "Ahem..Ahem..I hope this is functioning.." This time it was a deep voice, not a high cheery one like before. The one he had heard on the announcement. "Anyway, welcome students to Hope's Peak Academy. I am glad to see the 78th class finally here. You all look like bright students. I am pleased to get to be your headmaster. And, to see you attend our school. Please, during this time, introduce yourselves to each other. Then we will get started with living arrangements."

'Living arrangements?' Makoto looked at all the students confused faces as the mic cut out and the room turned silent. 

__________________________

Hi guys! I am very sorry it has been so long since I have updated any of my stories but i have been more than busy with school work. But now that I am done with school for the summer I can finally update my stories, and add new ones! This is one of the new ones I will be writing along with more Danganronpa stories. I hope you enjoy reading! 

-MFP-


	2. Chapter Two: Let Me Introduce Myself

"Living qurarters?" A high pitched voice questioned. Makoto looked in the direction of where the question came from. Looking, he saw a girl, taller than him with long pink pigtails. On her pigtails were a bow and a small rabbit. Makoto recognized her. 'Is that..Junko Enoshima? The famous supermodal?'

She had been all over magazines. Maybe all the fashion magazines in Japan. Even the world could be a possibility. Her long red nails brushed through her pink strands. The previous voice of the blonde he had spoken to earlier followed her question. "Well that is what he just told us." He adjusted his glasses higher on his nose. "Do you think he would be joking at a time like this?"

"I would assume not." Another girl voice entered the conversation. Makoto looked in that direction. In a small space, a few feet from the rear of the crowd was a lilac haired girl. She was wearing what looked to be a uniform. A suspicious uniform. And most noticeable of all, her hands were covered in dark studded gloves. She had her hand up to her chin. "Ah I don't care! As long as they have donuts!"

A new voice. One that came from a petite brunette girl in sporty attire. She jumped up and down. 

"Sh-shut up. We-we're trapped here and all you care about is d-d-donuts. How else would we have living quarters?" This voice came from another girl. Her hair was styled in two long braids and she wore a long school uniform dress. Her eyes rolled as she trembled.

"Well how about we introduce ourselves to each other? That is what the headmaster said to do. Since we'll be living here." Makoto perked up. He immedietly sank down when the blonde boy squinted his eyes at him. His eyes moved to the side. "Go ahead. I'm not joining." His feet started to carry him to the door.

"Why? You're part of this student body as well. You have to be involved in some sort of way." A calm voice replied to him. Another girl, wearing heavy lolita looking clothes and huge blue twirls. Her finger curling the ends of one. She looked at him. "You might be paired in a room with one of us." She looked almost creepy, tilting her head while she seemed to wait for his argument. To what Makoto assumed she wanted, he did turn. No words came out of his mouth. His posture turned polite.

"well then." The lolita girl hummed happily, looking to the crowd. "I will go first. My name is Celestia Ludenburg," she tilted her head in that creepy way again, "It's a pleasure to meet all of my fellow students." She stepped to the side. Another petite girl raised her hand shakily, it was hard to be able to tell that she was going to speak. "I-I-I'm Chihiro--Chihiro Fujisaki." With a small, nervous smile, she also stepped away. Her skirt puffed as she left.

"Wait--I recognize you don't I?" A perky voice came from behind him. One Makoto slightly recognized. A warm fuzzy feeling painted his cheeks as he whipped around. The blue haired girl's eyes widened. "Oh! Makoto?"

"Y-yeah." He indistictivly replied. It was her.

"Do you remember me? We were in the same middle school!" She held up three fingers. "For three years..it's been a while but I assumed--"

He held up his hands, a light chuckle coming from him to try and relax the tense situation. "Yeah! I recognize you. Sayaka...Maizono," he gulped, "it's been so long..and you're so--"

"Famous I know." She sunk down. "But that doesn't mean I've forgotten you. I actually..always knew who you were.."

"Really?" His heart seemed to jump at the surprise. He didn't even have one ounce of hope that Sayaka had even noticed him. She was famous, beautiful, everyone loved her; even before she aqired her fame as being a pop idol. Sayaka nodded. "Of course! The quiet kid that sat in the back of the class. Of course that's not the only thing I knew you for but--I still knew you."

Another tapping of footsteps made Makoto stop focusing on the conversation with Sayaka and look in the direction where it was coming from. "Makoto? Is that who you are?" The gloved girl asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. And you are?"

"I suppose I should introduce myself. Kyoko," she held out her gloved right hand, "Kyoko Kirigiri." Makoto took it slowly, giving her hand a light shake before she took her own hand back. She didn't say anything else after and went to go talk to someone else. The lolita girl..Celestia. He looked back to where Sayaka was, but she wasn't there. She was farther down in the crowd, talking to a red haired guy. He was tall, or at the very least, taller than him. It was easy to tell, even from a far distance. And for some reason Makoto felt jealous he was talking to her. 'You hardly know the girl. You only knew her in middle school.' He cleared his throat, trying to gain some form of composure. 'She's a different person now.'

The microphone on the stage started to crack and beep, making everyone stop talking to look at it. Soon, the previous voice came back. "That's time for introductions before we get started. Of course you all can talk after you find your rooms, but we must get started here first." He paused. Makoto assumed to breathe. "All of your keys to your rooms are on the stage and are labeled with your respective names as well as numbers. Please find your number paired with your key. The door will unlock when you press the card to the slate below the doorknob. I will let you all find your rooms and we'll go from there." And the microphone cracked.

Makoto looked to the base of the stage, now noticing the keys. He didn't see them before..did they somehow appear?

He followed his fellow students to the stage, waiting for the crowd to disperse out the door to grab his key. Sayaka smiled at him, before walking out. Makoto stretched his arm to grab the key. It hit his palm cold. The plastic tag was pressed in with his name. He turned it over, seeing a small pressed in number. "7"

"Seven" Makoto read it aloud. He breathed out, then made a small nod. "Right...better get to the room."

~~~~~

Makoto exited the gym and down the small entry room that followed it. He reached a door with a sign next to it saying "School Dormitory." It looked old, like it had sat there for so long with so many students going passed it. 'I'm staling..I need to get to my room before we need to go through with school.' He squinted his eyes at the dark door, and kept doing.

Walking through the hall to the dormitory, he saw a few of the girls at another door, which had a small illustration of a fork and spoon. 'A kitchen? Dining Hall?' Makoto turned his head back to the bright hall across from the apparent Dining hall. He assumed that, that was the dormitory.

He started to slowly and gradually walk down to the long hall that was brightly lit. There were many doors, all looking the same. Besides their numbers. Makoto scanned the numbers, until finally finding his. He stared at his key, then the door "seven." Makoto spoke out loud, looking up to the door that was the same number.

'So I just..?' He held up the number side towards the black slate that the headmaster said. With shaky hands, Makoto pressed the number side to the black square. It clicked. 'Was it locked before?' Makoto took the metal doorknob, turning it to the left and pushing it forward.

He was shocked to see who was inside.

"You?"   
\------


	3. Chapter Three: We're Roommates, I guess.

Makoto blinked his green-hazel eyes at the blonde boy standing at one of the beds closest to the door. His blue eyes made him look curious, or, confused. Probably confused. In his hand was a small book, pinched in between his thumb and pointer finger. Glasses were perched very close to the bridge of his nose. Makoto shut the door softly. "Uh..hey?"

The blonde looked up. Only with his eyes though. His head still stayed down. "Yes? Can I help you?"

Makoto still stood in the same spot from where he came in. "Uh..is this your--our room?" Makoto stammered, brushing through his spiky hair before trying to correct himself. "I meant to say..are you my roommate? Or did I come into the wrong room?"

The boy snapped his head away from his book briefly. "How should I know? I had this number on my key, and I found the matching room." He slapped the book shut and threw it to the bed in front of him. Then, he turned. "Well there are two beds so I supposed this could be a joint room." 

The boys light blue eyes were almost piercing through him. They were slightly squinted, making him look either irritated or focused. Both? Makoto averted his eyes from him. He didn't want to stare at who was possibly his new roommate. "Uh sorry.."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I didn't mean to stare you just looked focused and I was wondering about what," Makoto said unsteadily. From looking up he could tell that the taller boy's expression turned even more..what he thought was irritated. The other rolled his eyes. "I was thinking introductions but..focused could be the word." The blonde looked slightly disgusted when he held out his hand. "Byakuya Togami." His expression slightly softened.

Makoto took his hand and shook it. "Makoto Naegi." Byakuya quickly took his hand back into his crossed arms. Back to his disgusted look. "Hm." Is all he said before he passed Makoto to be back in front of the bed he was at before. "This will be my bed. Naturally, you will take the other." His statement sounded more like a demand. Makoto almost scoffed, but he felt a part of him put that idea to a stop. Of course, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny would be that demanding. Makoto nodded his head slowly, even if Byakuya wasn't looking. "Right." Makoto put his gaze to his bed, seeing a small pad among the clean made sheets. His fingers went to touch it. "What's this?" Picking it up before turning it over, he asked. "Is it mine?" He hoped his roommate would reply.

"Why do you think I put it on your bed?" Byakuya snapped.

"Ohkay..what is it?"

"I'm assuming an item to help with our education. It turns on and shows the respective name. Mine showed mine so I placed it on my bed." While Makoto turned over the pad, he glanced up to Byakuya, who seemed to be setting up. Hands patting on the sheets, from pillow to end. Byakuya's head quickly snapped back, hardly giving Makoto time to look away before it was awkward. That was a fail, it already was awkward when he looked away. Before he even looked away. 'Great. First minutes of meeting my roommate and it's already awkward.' Byakuya scoffed, Makoto assuming because of his quick head turn.

Putting that feeling aside, he started to look over the pad. His prick of a roommate was right. On the screen was his name.

Makoto Naegi  
Height: 5'3   
Weight: 114 lbs  
Age: 16

And some other stuff too. Vitals, blood type. Favorite food. 

"It lists..everything.." Makoto unintentionally said out loud. Byakuya replied with a push of his glasses. "Yes well, that information might be important."

"Important for being in school?" Makoto questioned in disbelief. It might have been excessive to know all of that information. Vitals and Weight? Was it needed to know? They would just be learning so why did the school need all this..private information. Byakuya flicked his tongue. "If something were to happen they may need to be aware of our vitals."

Okay. Well, that seemed quite unnecessary. Byakuya walked away from his bed, towards Makoto. He was next to him when he made a chuckle like he was saying 'pathetic ignorance.' Or something along those lines. He moved a piece of hair from his eyes. Makoto put the pad back down. It was already creeping him out. They knew so much. Without even getting it? It was way too odd. And waaay to creepy. "It's still weird. Needing to know doesn't really change that." Makoto turned to where his roommate was now standing, which was now close to the door. He folded his arms together. His posture was so prick looking. Makoto already could tell the type of person he was. "Hm. Of course, someone like you would think such a simple thought like that." His tone came out so high and mighty it almost made Makoto cringe. He walked closer to the door. Byakuya didn't even say anything while putting his hand on the doorknob. "Where are you going?"

Byakuya made a loud 'Pft with his heightened head. Wow. He really was like that all the time. 'Can you reply with a genuine answer?' He wanted to say, but his mouth stayed shut. It was for his own benefit anyway. "To venture out in this..building."

The last word came out disgusted, almost making Makoto roll his eyes like a schoolgirl. He didn't though, and just shook his head. "Well I'm pretty sure there were gates on some of the stairs so I am not sure we can--"

Makoto didn't get the chance to even try and finish, Byakuya was already out the door, the steel block shutting. Makoto had an idea that he would probably not listen to him. He seemed that snobby. Or at the very least, like that sort of person.

He was a Togami. The richest organization known in Japan. 'He is sort of impressive, to say the least.' Makoto thought with surprise. 'Maybe I can get to know him while we're here.'

A second thought told him that might be harder than it sounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter Four: Our First Assignment

Byakuya wasn't anywhere to be seen for the rest of the first day, he truly had 'gone to explore'. Or just gone..well, the doors were locked, he couldn't have gone *that* far.

And Makoto assumed because no one had said anything, that no one had gotten the building's main key. Weird. How would they leave to get supplies or to even get outside?

After at least an hour of just being in his and Byakuya's room, Makoto wanted to explore himself. What was the point in just staying in when all it was just an empty room? And, Byakuya was probably..no..most likely around some sort of area away from everyone else. He didn't seem very sociable around the group when they all first met.

Makoto wasn't going to wait for him, there wasn't even a point to it. So, once an hour had passed of checking out the room and possibly waiting for Byakuya, he left down the long illuminated hallway.

Walking down, he noticed from the side was two of the girls, Celeste and a large white-haired..girl? She was at least two times taller than he was and could probably crush him even if she just pat his shoulder. They both seemed to be looking towards a closed off doorway with yellow 'caution' tape. 'It won't hurt to talk to them right?'

"Hey uh--"

Celeste whipped around, the other girl staying facing her back towards him. "Oh--You're Makoto Naegi, correct?"

"Uh--yeah. How did you know?" He asked with apparent confusion. The fact that she knew when he didn't tell her was frightening, to say the least. Celeste hummed pleasantly. "Oh! My apologies, I overheard you speaking to--" She put her ringed finger to her chin, poking her pale skin with the tip, "Maizono?"

Makoto nodded. "Yeah. I knew her back in middle school." 'She must get these listening skills from her talent.' He added silently in his head. Celeste turned to the other girl. "Will you introduce yourself too?" At her question, the other looked at Makoto with sharp eyes. She certainly was frightening by the looks.

"Yes," she crossed her massive arms over her chest, Makoto almost backed up unintentionally. She loomed over him, like an ogre. 'Is that offensive? Probably.' He cleared that from his mind before she started. "I am Sakura Ogami."

"Ogami?" Makoto had heard of her on the website, the martial artist that was as closest to the primates as someone could get. And they did call her ogre, maybe that was why he made the connection...

"Is something wrong with my name?" Her deep voice jumped him back to his surroundings. Quickly he shook his head. "No! No definitely not!" Sakura didn't hesitate to look at him with disbelief. "Do you guys know what this room is?" With slow feet, Makoto stepped up to the closed door, almost in a line with the two girls. Celeste heavily sighed, which was assumably her way of replying no without saying it. "No. We saw it locked up and it looks very odd. If we're living here, shouldn't we have all the rooms?" Sakura pondered.

Makoto shrugged. "Probably. Maybe they're not fully built."

"But there's no one in this building besides us," Celeste replied.

Makoto averted his head away. 'That's true, why is this room locked..?'

Moments passed, still, nothing else besides utter confusion came into his head. It wasn't necessarily confirmed if it was still being built, there wasn't even a sign on the tape. There wasn't any sign of anyone else in the building..but maybe they were just..out of the way?

There was nothing else to find, at least in that area. And there was still plenty to explore. He had to get answers, most of all before the school part started. "I..I'm going to investigate more, I'll let you two know if I find anything." Makoto stated, looking towards Celeste for a confirmation, then to Sakura for the same. They both nodded, and he turned at their action.

~~~

The next destination Makoto decided to move on to was the gate that he went through earlier, he remembered some taped up rooms in the bright hallway. Or maybe one, it was hard to remember with how many things he already had to take in. 

More rooms seemed to be locked as he took his now second look around. Maybe they were locked before, he just didn't notice them then.'Well, that's no surprise,' Makoto huffed in his head, stuffing his cold hands into his pant pockets. 'We did get here not too long ago..'

As he kept on the tiled path, he noticed Sayaka's long blue hair immediately, she was standing close to a brand-new gated door. It looked--familiar--? Sayaka was by herself, an odd thing for someone like her. Makoto thought that skinny redhead kid would be following her. He was looking at her most of the time when they were in the gym. 

"Hey..Maizono.." He rushed up to the area she was in, standing next to her as if they were forming a line. Sayaka pleasantly looked at him, hands held at her front. "Makoto.." She turned back to the door ahead. "Was this locked when you came in?"

He shook his head. He didn't remember it being locked. The familiarity from before struck him. Wasn't that..the entrance door? "No..I don't remember it being locked...I came through this door when I got here."

Sayaka hummed in thought. She stepped towards the bars. He wanted to stop her. He almost did stopped her, what if they were..dangerous? Like electric..or..some sort of acid..? Before holding his hand out though, Sayaka backed up. "This is odd...if we entered through here," she swiftly shook her head, facing her blue eyes towards him, "why can't we get out?"

Makoto shrugged, moving his gaze to a small paddle lock connecting the ends of both bar doors. That must be it. 'How, and when, did this get here?' He questioned in thought.

Sayaka hummed as if she was replying to his thinking. Did she actually hear him? He swore he didn't speak it aloud."I know..it is weird." She bounced on her feet. Makoto's head immediately snapped towards her. 

"Wait what?" 

Her late giggle was sort of creepy. Her dark blue eyes showing almost enjoyment at his confusion. Makoto on the other hand was even more confused at that point. "Did I say that out loud?" 

"No silly." She waved her hand. "I'm psychic." 

Makoto twisted his heating cheeks away. Was she serious? "Uh...Psychic?"

"Yeah! It's just a little talent I have! Well..I wouldn't say it's as important as my ultimate talent but--" her voice stopped, head sinking along with it. She bounced her feet to him. "Maybe we should do some more exploring! I think I saw another girl go into the classroom close by!" 

"Uh--okay--" Makoto hardly got the chance to reply before Sayaka took his wrist, immediately starting to drag him to one of the sliding doors closest to the barred door they were observing. Sayaka used her free hand to slowly push open the door. With a loud rumble, they stepped in. Just like Sayaka said, there was someone, and it was a girl. She had tan skin and a weirdly and probably not naturally shaped chesnut ponytail. The girl was also wearing a bright red sports jacket and shorts. Her talent must have been some sort of sport. 

The girl was bent over on a desk, looking over some small pile of papers. "Hello!" She waved with a bright grin. 

Sayaka let go of Makoto, approaching the girl. Makoto saw no point in just staying in the doorway, heading into the empty classroom. "What's that?" From behind the two girls, Makoto stretched to see what they were looking at. The papers looked so--odd. Colorful with lines to fill something in, labels...it was like a form of some kind. "I don't know..but it looks like..uh..a test?" She leaned up, finger colliding with her chin like she was in thought. "Oh!" She thrust her hand towards his chest. "I'm Aoi Asahina, but most of the time people just call me Hina! I'm the Ultimate Swimming Pro."

Makoto lifted his hand, meeting hers unsurely. "Hi...I'm Makoto..." He shook her hand until she took it back. He only realized that she was still waiting for him to state his talent at least a minute later of complete and awkward silence and staring. "Ultimate Lucky Student." He embarrassingly added. 

"And I'm Sayaka Maizono, Ultimate Pop Sensation," Sayaka said before doing her usual closed-eyed smile. She lifted her head off of her shoulder. Hina quickly nodded, bringing her finger to her palm. "Makoto--Sayaka--" she repeatedly muttered while moving the same finger.

"What are you doing?" Makoto questioned. 

Hina removed her finger, placing her hands at her sides. "I was taught that if you write someone's name on your palm, that you'll remember it!" She spoke so cheerfully, she went from confused to cheerful so quickly. If that was her usual thing he would have to get used to that during the probably long school year. She went back to the papers, taking one and handing it to Sayaka, then another to Makoto. "I think we're all supposed to take one." She took the rest of the stack and pressed the edges on the desk that it was on before. She hugged the stack to her chest. "I'm going to give one to everyone..see ya!" 

And she left, rushing past them to the door and didn't wait to be out the door. "Oh.." Sayaka held the paper between her fingers. When Makoto glanced at her she seemed to be scanning the words decorating it. "I think this is a--form--it says 'introduction to yourself'..but it looks like it was made by a kid.." 

Makoto looked at his own. She was right. It was like a kids drawing. The lines were made with colorful pens, not even neatly drawn either. "This must be our first assignment.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, snappp what is gonna happen? Sorry, this has been published so late! I had Midterms and a few essays to do. I hope you enjoyed it anyway!
> 
> \--MFP--


End file.
